


me paenitet.

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: When Ryuunosuke tries to fix the same situation once more in an unfamiliar territory.--[ A collection of oneshots in collaboration withchosuirithat's based off@masodynamite'sHoshiMegu RyuuSou AU. ]





	me paenitet.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT GET ENOUGH OF YUI'S AUS!!! i love them. and when Haru posted the FangSou side of this collection asking "shit what do i do for RyuuVega", of course i have to fulfill my part as the other half of COOLZO" and say "i can do it" lol 
> 
> for context, here's the original explanation: 
> 
> _Ryuu and sougo lives as a couple who is currently living together, while fang and vega aren’t actually friendly due to them being in different sides in a war between stars, despite both of them actually harbor feelings toward each other. One day bestia got ambushed and fang went missing during the attack, everyone thought he’s dead for good, leaving vega in despair and tried to bring him back to life with magic, but end up summoning the “fang” from another universe. Fang, badly injured, woke up in an unfamiliar room which turned out to be ryuu and sougo’s apartment room. He's transferred to another universe by Vega’s magic._
> 
> we've both taken some liberties and making some slight changes to the original tweet lore to accommodate what bits of the hoshimegu canon is available right now so. yeet.

Ryuunosuke wakes up to a high-vaulted ceiling that’s definitely not part of his apartment.

His head spins as he tries to sit up too quickly, but it doesn’t stop him from trying to tame his own nausea enough to take note of his surroundings. Quite honestly, it looks like a movie set. Aside from the high-vaulted ceiling, a stone wall stretched around him in a wide circle with vines of ivy wrapping around the pillars that towered at the room’s sides like knights. The air is unnaturally quiet and room vast and the sunlight filters in just enough to give the impression of a sanctuary. Definitely a stark difference from the city he lives in. He doesn’t really recall any sort of filming site though; the locals would usually get advanced notice for that sort of thing, right?  

 _Wait a second_. Ryuunosuke stops to filter through a hazy image trying to surface. _Something happened, didn’t it? Something weird?_

Soft clacks echoed around him, cutting through the silence. He twists his body towards the sound, finding an archway leading out of the room.

On the other side is a pair of arms holding up a pile of pillows.

“Seems like he is awake, my lord,” says a blond man, stepping out from behind the pile as he carries some pillows of his own. He bears such a striking resemblance to their friend Nagi, except without the accent. Or the eccentricity. Actually, perhaps it’s just the face. “Would you like me to carry those?”

“I’ll be alright, Capella, but thank you.”

The pile takes careful, dainty steps forward. The man named Capella huffs out a fond sigh as he rests his hand behind the person carrying all the pillows, guiding them towards him. Eventually, the pillows are set down by the bed he rests on and the figure holding them is made known. Ryuunosuke blinks. _Sougo-kun?_

“How are you faring?” asks the man who wears his boyfriend’s face. It’s not just his face either. The timbre of his voice, the expressions, the mannerisms, the speech patterns—all of it is textbook Sougo, albeit a little more antiquated. _On second thought, no_. It’s precisely because it’s so textbook Sougo that it can’t possibly his Sougo. They’d long since moved on from that meek and unconfident version of him; the Sougo he knows is much more self-assured, much more at peace with who he is.

It takes a few beats to process the question. “Oh, uh. Dizzy, I suppose. But I feel fine otherwise!”

The Sougo-look-alike nods with such grace that even his large earrings hardly sway from side to side as he does so. “It is understandable. People who are not used to the magic of the Six Stars often have similar symptoms when engaging in interstellar travel—we see it in many young children.”   

What?

He sees the Sougo-look-alike move as if he’d wanted to take Ryuunosuke’s hands into his own—but the man stops himself and places his hands neatly onto his lap. “I apologize. I will start my explanation properly. You are currently in a star called Mistero. You bear a heavy resemblance to a man named Fang from another star called Bestia. I had mistaken you for him at first, but it became evident to me that you are not of this universe and, therefore, cannot be him. As of now, I am unsure how you arrived here from your realm, but you are currently staying in the Great Temple.”  

Ryuunosuke really can’t say anything else other than, “Oh.”

“I realize it is much information to take in—for that, I must also apologize. I will try not to burden you with more than what is necessary until you recover further.”  

_I’m so sorry if I’m boring you, Tsunashi-san! I’ll try to keep it shorter next time._

“No, no, it’s fine,” Ryuunosuke finds himself blurting out, placing a comforting hand atop the ones resting on the Sougo-look-alike’s lap. The other man jumps a little, startled by the sudden contact; even the man named Capella jerked to attention, ready to close the gap between them at a moment’s notice. “Thanks for filling me in. It really is a lot to take in but I think I’m actually handling the news better than most.”  

The Sougo-look-alike stares at the hand atop his own. Maybe Ryuunosuke was too direct? He’s ready to apologize when the look-alike looks away, the faintest pink blooming in his cheeks. “I see… That is good. I am glad you are not too troubled.”

The man rises quickly, going to the pile of pillows and placing some onto the bed. “I have no measure for the comfort of your current accommodations, so I thought these might help. I hope they are to your liking. If you find them unsuited to your tastes or if you’re in need of anything else, please let us know.”

 _He’s flustered_ , Ryuunosuke realizes. He really was too direct, wasn’t he? If this really is a case of textbook Sougo, then bringing it up now might only fluster the look-alike even more.

“One thing,” Ryuunosuke says, causing the two to halt in their task of lining the bed with as many pillows as possible. “Can I have your name?”

A small gasp comes from the Sougo-look-alike. “How terribly rude of me! I sincerely apologize for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Vega. This is my attendant, Capella.”

“Vega.” It sounds a little awkward with his Japanese accent, but he practices the motions by mouthing the name quietly, memorizing its sound. From Vega’s own lips, the name is light and ethereal, elegant yet commanding reverence. “It’s nice to meet you, Vega. You too, Capella. I’m Ryuunosuke Tsunashi.”

“Ryuunosuke Tsunashi,” both Vega and Capella say carefully, also testing out the sounds of his name. The sound of the ‘no’ syllable of his name is actually pronounced better than he would usually hear from the Western tourists that might be passing by his workplace.

“Mmhm! Thanks again for all this.” The nausea conveniently chooses to return full force at this point, making him wince. “I’ll try to rest up so we can talk more later about this whole thing.”  

“Yes, of course.”

It’s rather cute how seriously Vega is taking making the bed as comfortable as possible with these pillows. He frequently looks back to Capella for approval, as if his attendant is the in-house expert of such matters—and Capella, for his part, is taking Vega’s earnest efforts just as seriously. Once the bed is lined to their satisfaction, they ask him if it’s too his liking. What is he supposed to do, say no? After all that? Ryuunosuke lies down and says with a smile, “It’s perfect.”

Vega looks pleased with himself, even if the only indication was from the way his eyes twinkled. He and Capella bow their heads to him as he sinks further into the beddings and pillows, ready to see themselves out.

As he closes his eyes, he hears that soft and sweet voice like a gentle sea breeze on a sunny day say, “Rest well, Ryuunosuke Tsunashi.”

 

* * *

 

He dreams of a bright expanse, of buildings he’s never seen before. His feet feel like they’re barely touching the ground, but a weight tethers his ankles to the stone path beneath him.

“Fang!”

Before he knows it, a figure with pearl white hair throws his arms around him and buries his face into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” the figure sobs, clutching his lapels tightly. “I’m so sorry…!”

He feels his vision spin, but two tufts of hair springing up from the white strands causes him to wonder. As the world grows dark, he whispers out a name.

“…Sougo-kun?”  

 

* * *

 

Ryuunosuke wakes up to the same high-vaulted ceiling of Mistero’s Great Temple.

His head is much clearer now than before, but he still takes care in sitting up to prevent the vertigo from hitting. He rolls his shoulders to loosen up from who-knows-how-many-hours of sleep and looks around, finding Vega at a table that hadn’t previously been there. Beside him rests a wooden cart with some bowls and utensils, a steaming pot, and a loaf of what looks like some recently baked bread.

“Smells good,” he says, catching Vega’s attention.

“Capella made it for us for supper,” Vega explains, ladling the contents of the pot into the bowls. Ryuunosuke gets up from the bed and walks over to get a better look, eyes as hungry and curious as his stomach. “Are you partial to lamb stew? If not, I can request something else to be prepared for you.”

Ryuunosuke smiles. “Lamb stew sounds delicious.”

Their meal is relatively quiet, aside from the soft clinks and clacks of the cutlery. Vega’s manners are impeccable; it makes Ryuunosuke wonder if he lived in similar circumstances to his boyfriend, with his family’s strict upbringing. Not like he can ask such personal details after just meeting him. It had been a subject that took a couple of years for Sougo to even become comfortable with sharing. He’ll most likely glean more information from Capella, if the attendant is willing to divulge.

“Are you feeling a little better from before, Ryuunosuke Tsunashi?” Vega asks.

“Yes, much better,” he says, taking another bite of stew. The lamb was still so tender and the sauce is rich in flavor. He should ask Capella for the recipe the next time he sees him. “Also, just Ryuunosuke is fine. Tsunashi is my last name. If it’s easier, you can even call me Ryuu.”

Vega ponders this for a beat. “I see. A surname, correct? I remember such a concept being used very long ago, but it is rare for people to have surnames now. If we must denote differences with people who bear the same name, we use epithets.”

“Oh, that’s so interesting! In my world, last names evolved from epithets—at least from how my boyfriend explained it.”

“Boy…friend?”

A wistful expression veils Ryuunosuke’s face, even if he can’t feel the melancholy slant of his brow or the tightening of his lips. “My lover back in my world. You really look like him, actually, except you have longer hair.”

Guilt flashes across Vega’s eyes, fleeting as a sunbeam filtering through leafy treetops. He connects it back to what he had been told—about how he looks like a man named Fang—and to the dream he had experienced. Ryuunosuke may not be as bright or clever as certain people, but for once he seems to understand.

“Can I ask something, Vega? Can you tell me more about this world and about Fang?”

Vega remains silent for a time, merely staring at the bowl in front of him, but eventually responds with, “I will soon. I do not wish to spoil the meal with such a heavy topic.”  

Ryuunosuke is content with that answer for now. They continue their quiet duet of clinks and clacks as they finish their meal. It is only interrupted when Capella walks into the room.

“My lord,” the attendant addresses, “the person we had sent to check on the situation in Bestia has returned.”

 _Fang is someone from Bestia_ , he remembers. Something had happened in that star—something that may or may not relate to why he’s here instead of his comely city apartment with Sougo. Vega is quick to rise from his seat; after quickly excusing himself from the table, the man rushes through the archway leading out of the room. Capella, interestingly enough, stays behind to clean up from their now-finished meal.

“What happened in Bestia?”

“You two didn’t discuss it yet?” At the shake of his head, Capella sighs and returns to loading up the dishes and utensils back onto the cart. “Vega would want to be the one to tell you. Ever since you came here, he’s had this childlike sort of excitement in him that can only be quelled by being your guide to this world. He likes to feel needed, so I won’t intervene.”

If it had been Nagi, he would have definitely said something. He’s the type of man who is willing to give any sort of information about anything save for himself. While his main specialty is a magical girl anime, Ryuunosuke had been surprised to discover that Nagi also holds a great deal of sociopolitical knowledge as well. Being an attendant, it’s more than likely that Capella is just as informed. But if he won’t say anything for Vega’s sake, then Ryuunosuke won’t push any further.

“Has he always been like that?” Ryuunosuke asks instead. When Capella glances at him questioningly, he follows up with, “You said Vega likes to feel needed and I noticed he’s overly considerate. I was just wondering if it’s always been like that.”

Capella doesn’t answer him right away. Was he being too forward again? He’s about to apologize when the attendant says, “Vega had been chosen to carry a great responsibility. One even greater than the scope of this star. I will leave it at that.”

_A great responsibility…_

“It sounds lonely,” Ryuunosuke says under his breath. It reminds him of who Sougo used to be, of the emotional burdens he held close to him for years and years. It reminds him of the years they struggled together to reach the point where Sougo finally began to internalize that he doesn’t have to figure it all out by himself. That he can rely on Ryuunosuke to be there for him, to share part of that burden.

He doesn’t know about the whole affair with the Six Stars or with Fang of Bestia, but he doesn’t want to just not do anything—especially after all that Vega has done for him already.

Capella must be frighteningly good at reading people; he huffs out a small laugh before pushing the loaded cart. Right before he leaves the room, he says, “With you around, I’m sure that will change. For better or worse.”

For better or worse, he is left alone again in the silence of the Great Temple. Not knowing what else to do, he heaves a long sigh and stares up at the high-vaulted ceilings of the Great Temple.  

The voice in his dream rings out again. Vega’s voice.

 _As long as I’m here_ , Ryuunosuke thinks, recalling the litany of apologies wracked by sobs, _I’ll make sure he doesn’t cry and tell me he’s sorry_.

**Author's Note:**

> btw the title is latin for "i'm sorry" which is from the [original comic](https://twitter.com/masodynamite/status/1058745347239903232) (and also matches the title for haru's collection ["found you."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627958/chapters/38981219)) ;D
> 
> come scream with me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/jeienb/)


End file.
